


Winner gets the gold

by majesticduxk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, HQ Olympic AU, Kisses, M/M, Mild Humour, PDA, Polyamory, Secret Relationships, This is very sappy, dramatic volleyball players, marriage proposals, sap, spoiler: Argentina wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: They’ve trained hard and they’ve made it to the Olympic finals. Someone has to win, and someone has to lose. They can’t all be winners. Right?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Winner gets the gold

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be Bokuto/Oikawa but apparently my heart craves poly, and I choose to follow my heart. 
> 
> This fic is not beta-ed and also it's 2am. Could I wait til tomorrow? of course. but have exactly zero chill and impulse control.

Bokuto loves volleyball. He’s lived and breathed it for as long as he can remember. And he’s never shied away from hard work – if anything he seeks it out. Because what could be better than volleyball? Nothing other than more volleyball!

But even he can admit the lead up to the Olympics is another level of intense. Not that the life of a professional volleyball player isn’t intense, but this? This is an added level. They’re going to be Representing the Country! And it’s a whole new team that need to be bond. Bokuto can’t help but be extra excited every time there’s Olympic training because it’s like a high school volleyball reunion but better because they’re on the same team. 

When he shares this with Atsumu, his team mate (from _two_ teams) laughs. 

“You’re a damn fool, Bokkun”, Atsumu tells him, but there’s a grin in his eyes. He’s excited too! 

Much as he loves being part of the Black Jackals, there’s a different part of him that loves the Olympic team. Some of it is the new shiny – after all, the Japan National Team has the best setters and the best spikers and the best blockers! Well, some of the best. They are missing Akaashi who doesn’t play anymore. And Kuroo who is there as like a media person or something but doesn’t play anymore. And Oikawa is not on the Japan team either. 

Oh no! Bokuto’s mood takes a nose dive and he feels tears well up. It’s a little sad, the way he feels, thinking about how this is like a high school volleyball reunion but some of his favorite people aren’t there. 

Firmly he wipes a tear away. He is _not_ that person anymore. He’s just a normal ace who doesn’t have these weird ups and downs and- 

Oh wow. That’s a lot of tears.

~o~

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kageyama notices the outside hitter’s body language. He knows Bokuto a little now, but not well enough to go and see what’s going on. If it was after a match, sure. Probably. But now? Before he can overthink it too much, Iwaizumi-senpai is on the job, whisking Bokuto away somewhere quiet. 

Knowing he doesn’t need to do anything, he turns his attention back to Hinata. 

“Pay attention, boke!”

“Yamayama! You besmirch me! I was paying attention! You were the one who was looking somewhere else.” Hinata cranes his head and looks over to where Bokuto was. “Where’s Bokuto-san? I thought he was over there? And what about Iwai-”

“Just practice this quick with me. You’re still a fraction out-“

He wasn’t, but it got Hinata’s attention again. Kageyama wasn’t sure why he was running protection. Nether of them needed it. And perhaps no one else thinks much of it (well, maybe Atsumu does as well, since it’s a setter’s job to notice things about his team), but the way Iwaizumi’s touch sometimes lingers with Bokuto. The way he was there just when Bokuto needed him, and they way that they’ve disappeared again. 

Well, it’s got his brain turning. 

And it’s _not_ that he cares about Oikawa at all, not even slightly. But he was pretty sure he’s senpais had been together since high school and even though Oikawa has been in Argentina… Surely Iwaizumi would never cheat on Oikawa! And he hadn’t heard they’d broken up… but would he? Is that the sort of thing that anyone else would know? And what about Bokuto? Does he know about Iwaizumi and Oikawa? He wouldn’t be involved in something shady, would he? Kageyama considers for a moment. Bokuto is loud, and brash, and kind, and friendly, and… and he really doesn’t deserve to get his heart broken.

Kagayama shakes his head. It’s none of his business. But he might keep an eye out, anyway. 

~o~

It’s the night before they fly out to Rio and they should not be partying. No one likes to fly with a hangover (they’ve all flown with a hangover), but the for some reason the coach encourages it. 

“No more after this,” he warns them. “Not until after you win the gold.”

It’s a foolish hope of course. But _hopefully_ the more excitable members (and yes, he’s talking about Hinata, Atsumu and Bokuto) will try and be sensible, or at least have someone sensible to reign them in. Speaking of sensible… 

Seeing Iwaizumi standing alone for once, Kageyama wanders over. 

“Iwaizumi-senpai.”

The smile Iwaizumi gives him is relaxed and open. “You can drop the senpai you know, Kageyama. It’s been what? Ten years? Pretty sure we can take our relationship to the next level.” 

Yes, he was teasing. But it was also true. Kageyama scowls and Iwaizumi smiles: he knows these expressions. And this one is the embarrassed one. Under Iwaizumi’s benevolent gaze it intensifies. What could have him more embarrassed?

“Iwaizumi-se… Iwaizumi. I… I am.. I don’t.” 

He trails off and coughs a few times, before looking over at Bokuto then back at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi keeps smiling and Kageyama groans. Goddamn it! Surely Iwaizumi would help him?

After a few uncomfortable moments, Kageyama was forced to admit defeat and start the conversation himself. 

“Sen- Iwaizumi. I… I don’t get up in people’s business. I barely notice people’s business. And I am, _especially_ not interested in Oikawa-san,” and while it’s not a complete lie, he’s grateful that Iwaizumi doesn’t correct him there, “but I always thought that you and Oikawa were together…” He trails of embarrassed. Iwaizumi _still_ doesn’t help the conversation along! Although his dies face shifts a little, and squinting at it, Kageyama decides he’s pretty sure that’s more an amused expression. Damn people with faces as unreadable as his own. Finally, _finally_ Iwaizumi breaks. 

“I didn’t know you were so interested in Oikawa, Kageyama.”

Choking, Kageyama desperately shakes his head. “I’m not! I’m absolutely not! I’m not interested in Oikawa-san at all. But…” he trails off but with a muttered _I’m going to regret this_ continues on. “Bokuto-san…”

Okay, so he doesn’t actually know where he’s going with this, but before he can slink off to hide his humiliation, Iwaizumi’s eyes twinkle. He’s not mad? 

“There’s something about Bokuto, right? That makes you want to protect him?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” he counters weakly. Because it’s mainly true. Bokuto doesn’t need Kageyama to protect him. Most of the rest of the Olympic team is already a Bokuto protection squad (of course it’s generally saving him from himself). But still…

“It’s none of my business,” Kageyama finally says. 

Iwaizumi slaps him on the back. “Good man!” he tells him, before wondering off. 

Kageyama still thinks there’s something there, and if he was a gossip he’d totally go and talk to Hinata, or perhaps Ushijima about it. but Hinata and Atsumu are singing truly awful karaoke and Ushijima is nowhere to be found. 

It’s probably for the best, though. Kageyama knows it’s like when rumors start, and he is not going to play a role in that. Although he might still keep an eye out, but just as a setter. Nothing else. Just looking for a volleyball team mate. 

~o~

It’s been eyes on the prize since they got there. Bokuto knew there was no way that Argentina wasn’t doing to make it to the finals, so it meant they had too as well. They had too. How could he look Oikawa, or Iwaizumi in the eye otherwise? 

He spends quiet time with Iwaizumi, and listened to the meditations that Akaashi thoughtfully sent him, and he ignored Kuroo’s invitations. That part was hard though because that would have been so much fun! And Kuroo was here! For the whole time. But no… No. With barely a lip quiver he put his mediation on and slumps against Iwaizumi who just pats his head. 

The games are hard. Of course they are! This is Olympic level after all. And the games they play are absolutely thrilling, but Japan National team? They’re a good team. No. No, they are a _great_ team. Like a well-oiled machine they make it to the finals and they are playing Argentina. 

~o~

The feeling in the stadium is nothing short of electric. Bokuto can feel it tingling along his skin. His hands ache with the need to hit the ball, and his body just wants to spring into action. And he really needs to calm the fuck down, otherwise he’s going to be nothing more than a hinderance on the court. 

God, he has to get his head in the game! He has to. Bokuto isn’t the only one who wants to go head-to-head with Oikawa. This is important and there’s more than national pride on the line and-

There’s a soft hand at his back and it grounds him. He wants to lean in for a hug, but he can’t yet and-

“Koutarou. Take a deep breath.”

Oh wow. Sometimes Iwaizumi is so like Akaashi. Actually… 

“’Kaashi and Kuroo came, right?”

“Pretty sure you had dinner with Kuroo twice this week, Bo. And yes, Akaashi is here. I managed to say hello to him a few hours ago. He and Kozume-“

“He likes being called Kenma.”

“ _Kozume_ ,” Iwaizumi repeats firmly, “have tickets to the final. In fact, they’re already-“

“Did Kuroo score them?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “They had them from the start, Kou. They believe in the team.”

It was such a simple sentence. But it was exactly what he needed. Bokuto could feel his spirits start to rise, his shoulders relax and his focus return. 

“As they should,” he tells Iwaizumi, grinning. “They’re going to see us win!”

~o~

They don’t. 

They don’t win. 

It’s probably the best game of volleyball he’s ever played, and Bokuto is sure he’s not the only one. It goes to five sets, each one harder than the last. And they play well. God, they play well! Bokuto has never been so on fire in his life, but in the end the Argentinians are just too good. 

Bokuto fights back tears, but looking around, he’s not the only one, so he allows himself to let a few fall before going to hug his team members. Regardless of what happened they did great. 

They finally line up, ready to shake hands, and it goes well until he hits Oikawa. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to meet up again. It’s been so long since he’s seen him in person, and now he’s here and Bokuto lost, but they still haven’t said hello and-

Oikawa’s hand slides under the net, and he takes Bokuto’s hand into his own and squeezes. “Good game, Koutarou.”

At his sides, he hears surprised hisses from both Atsumu and Hinata, but he’s focusing on Oikawa. It’s not the words he wanted., but they’re true. And it’s enough. It gives him the confidence to look up into that beautiful face and give Oikawa his biggest smile.

"Good? No way! It was a _fantastic_ game! I’m so proud of you!”

Oikawa’s hand tightens for a moment, and Bokuto hears a whispered, _ah, fuck it_ before Oikawa drops his hand and grabs Bokuto by his shirt front, and hauls him forward. 

Around him things explode, but Bokuto’s whole world has narrowed down the lips that are pressing so sweetly against his through the net. Ah! He’s so grateful that time stops, so he can just stand there and enjoy it, but when he feels the teasing swipe of Oikawa’s tongue teasing at his lips, before he can open his own, he’s hauled back. 

“See you later, Kou-chan.”

Bokuto’s a mess, but Oikawa just winks at him before sauntering off with the rest of the Argentinian team. 

“He’s so cool,” Bokuto mutters, ignoring Atsumu’s, “What the fuck, Bokkun? You are definitely telling me what’s going on as soon as we’re off this court-“ 

He doesn’t even look away from Oikawa’s retreating back as Atsumu starts dragging him off. 

The loss, while not forgotten is definitely pushed to the side, and Bokuto is bombarded with questions as soon as the cross the threshold to the changing room. It’s all noise and questions and Bokuto doesn’t know where to look, let alone what to answer! Then Hinata’s hysterical yelling grinds to an abrupt halt, and peering around the mass of bodies, Bokuto sees Iwaizumi standing there, arms crossed and a particularly blank scowl on his face. 

Oh! Bokuto thinks distantly. Maybe that’s why I like the Adler’s. They all remind him of Iwaizumi. Still, Bokuto knows this particular expression and jumps in to defend himself. 

“It was Tooru!” Bokuto says before Iwaizumi can say anything. “I just shook his hand like a sporting professional and then he-“ he _kissed_ me, he thinks. Getting caught up in the memory, he stops speaking, but his heart eyes are telling enough. 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi lets his arms drop and starts ordering everyone to stretch. 

“You need to cool down. I can’t believe you haven’t started stretching yet! This is how you get injuries? What are you? First years? Start moving now. Atsumu? Were you favoring your wrist? Let me check it out.” He jerks his head at Atsumu, but Atsumu doesn’t follow. 

He’s still staring at Bokuto. 

“Come on, Bo. What’s going on? That was… I mean… that was unexpected and-“

The coach barges into the room, Kuroo hot on his heels. Kuroo’s eyes go straight to Bokuto, but he tears them away and looks the team over. 

“Why are you still in your uniforms! Get changed! You’ve got a press conference in five minutes… damn I’ll need to get them to push it back,” Kuroo frowns at them all. “Get your asses stretches and changed and out there ASAP. You’ve got an interview to give!”

~o~

The medal ceremony was bitter sweet. Yes, they wanted to win. But they played the best games they could, but here they were, recognized on the world stage, recognized as top competitors, and no one could stop the flare of pride as the Japanese flag is raised, even though it’s raised to the sound of the Argentinian national anthem. 

_That’s still our flag up there_ , Bokuto thinks. We are still up here, wearing silver, some of the best in the world. And the fact Oikawa was near him, wearing the gold? Well, it helped. 

The after party is a celebration. Yes, there’s a thread of disappointment and melancholy, but they’re _Olympic_ silver medalists for crying out loud, and that is worth a celebration!

Bokuto wants to avoid his friends though. What is he meant to say when they ask him about that kiss? He still can’t believe that kiss! What the hell? Why? Not that he’s complaining, if he was going to out himself, what better place than the world stage. But he knew wouldn’t be able to avoid the questions for much longer… 

Bokuto takes the opportunity to grab a drink and find a table in a dark corner, all the better to hide in, although he’s barely sat down before Atsumu and Hinata throw themselves into the seats on either side of him. Ushijima and Kageyama aren’t far behind. Dammit.

“Right, Bokkun. Spill.”

“What’s to tell? We played our best – and we played well! There’s nothing we could have done differently. They were the better team.”

As far as avoiding the topic goes, it’s terrible, but Bokuto still feels like he could have enticed Hinata and Atsumu into talking about volleyball. But then he spots Kuroo and Akaashi heading his way with very determined expressions on their faces. 

Desperately he looks around him, but he’s already hemmed in by his team mates, and with a sinking stomach, he realizes there is no way he can escape this. 

~o~

Iwaizumi stands back against a wall, drink in hand. Yes, he absolutely could go and rescue his boyfriend, but with all the focus on Bo, it means he’s safe to… well, watch Bokuto try and worm his way out of answering the team’s questions. 

Everyone thinks he was the nice one out of he and Oikawa, but Oikawa is just louder about it. Speaking of loud assholes…

“What’s a pretty man like you doing all alone?” Long arms slide around him, and Hajime leans back against Oikawa’s chest. 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your fellow Argentinians?” Oikawa chuckles, before nuzzling Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“What’s this? No kiss hello? But I thought you were all for public displays of affection.”

Tooru tries to hide his grin, before laughing and kissing Iwaizumi chastely on the cheek. Iwaizumi snuggles back into Oikawa’s solid frame before he can’t help but say, “I can’t believe you kissed Kou like that. On the court. In front of everyone. After you beat him!”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything, and Iwaizumi looks up. There’s a dusting of red across Oikawa’s cheeks and an oddly shy look in his eyes. Iwaizumi could tease – and don’t get him wrong, and some stage he is going to tease – but it can’t be tonight. They’re here with the Japanese team, and until the players get drunker, the evening is too somber for that. That does remind him though- 

“You did good, Tooru. That was the best I’ve ever seen you play. You took my breath away.”

For someone as self-centered as Oikawa is, he can be incredibly bad at taking compliments. So he changes the subject. “I think we should go rescue Kou. That’s quite the interrogation crew.”

More had joined, and poor Bokuto looked like a deer caught in headlights. The whole team was there, as were Kuroo and Akaashi. Tooru smirks and Iwaizumi elbows him in the ribs. 

“He probably doesn’t know what to say,” Iwaizumi scolds, before grabbing Oikawa’s hand and dragging him across. “That was totally your fault, don’t think I don’t know that. And _I’m_ interested in your thoughts too, assuming there were any. Come on.”

No one sees them arrive, too intent on a spluttering Bokuto, but Iwaizumi gently moves Akaashi and elbows Hinata out of the way. 

“We’ve come to rescue our boyfriend,” Iwaizumi announces, and immediately feels a little guilty at the sheer relief that floods poor Bo’s face!

“You’ve come to rescue me!” Bokuto jumps up. Or at least tries to. Kuroo has a hand on his collar and pulls him straight back down. Bokuto pouts and send pleading eyes to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, while Ushijima pats him awkwardly on the shoulder, before resting his hand there. 

“You can have Kou as soon as we have more answers!”

Tooru’s eyes are on Kuroo’s and Ushijima’s hands. “Kou-chan, you have to come and join me in Argentina. At least there, they won’t all put their hands all over you.”

Predictably, Koutarou rolled his eyes. “It’s only Kuroo. Oh! And Wakatoshi! Sorry, Waka-kun.”

“What d’you mean _only_?” Kuroo squawks. 

There had been a lot more drinks consumed over here, Iwaizumi notes, as he scans the table. The team’s faces are cheeks and eyes are red, but they are definitely starting to smile and relax.

“I want you and Kou back in my hotel room,” Oikawa whispers in Iwaizumi’s ear. 

Which was exactly what Iwaizumi wants as well. 

Clearing his throat, he says, “I’m only going to announce this once. You all know I’m a private person. We weren’t hiding it from you-“

“That’s not true!” Oikawa interrupts. “I was! I was totally hiding from everyone. I was planning on kissing Kou the whole time for the great reveal.”

“What! I didn’t know that, Tooru!”

“Well of course I couldn’t tell you, Kou. You can barely keep one secret, and two would have been too many.”

“ _Tooooooru_! It wasn’t a secret!”

Iwaizumi spares a scathing glance for his boyfriend. “You are a bad person, Shittykawa.” Rubbing his head uncomfortably, Iwaizumi clears his throat again. “Bo and I weren’t hiding it, but we also weren’t promoting it either. I know some of you wondered about Bo and myself,” and he’s eyes drift over Kageyama who just looks surprised. Kuroo looks pissed, while Akaashi looks thoughtful. “We didn’t promote, but we did let people know. Just a hint? Try not to date someone on another team, in another country, because the conflict-of-interest paperwork is an absolute bitch. Since the right people knew, so hopefully Bo won’t get much backlash for playing against his partner.”

No one cared about that – most of the volleyballers dated people that were on the other teams. 

“Okay so now that there are no more questions-“

“Actually, I have quite a few-“

“Kuroo-san, we’ll ask him tomorrow. Hear that, Bokkun? You’re only getting out of this conversation tonight.”

The relief with which Bokuto nods at Atsumu sends a ripple of laughter around the table, and Iwaizumi breathes a sigh of relief. It’s going to be okay. And, he thinks, with a tiny hint of sadism, Bokuto will bear the brunt of it. 

“Right, so now that you all know we need to go uh…”

“Celebrate and commiserate,” Tooru says. 

“Both at once? What’s that commibrate?” asks Hinata. 

“It’s definitely commiserate,” Kageyama responds immediately. 

As the ridiculous Japanese team tried to figure out what they were doing, Oikawa pulled Bokuto out of Kuroo’s grip. 

“And I’ll just be taking what is mine,” Oikawa sing songs. 

And on that note, they wave goodbye. 

~o~

They end up back in Oikawa’s room. It’s far away from the Japanese team, and Oikawa has his own room with a king bed, so it’s all sorts of perfect. (And if he doesn’t make eye contact when Iwaizumi pointedly asks about it, well, Oikawa’s romantic side isn’t a secret…)

Flitting about the room, Bokuto touches everything, before settling on the bed. He sits on the side, and looks a little subdued, but the smile he gives Oikawa is brilliant and proud. “I can’t believe you’ve never set for me! Now you have to. I want it! I want you to set for me!” he tells him, more than a little enthusiasm in his voice. 

He really does love volleyball, Iwaizumi thinks fondly. Well, he is in love with two volleyball idiots.

Face lighting up in a sly grin, Oikawa slinks his way towards Bokuto. When he reaches him, he runs a sensuous hand along his chest before settling down beside him. “Oh? I’m the best setter you know?”

The complicated face Bo made sends Oikawa into peals of laughter. Iwaizumi – who’s been in the bathroom walks out, eyebrows raised.

“Oi. Don’t pick on Kou, Shittykawa.”

“But mean Iwa-chan picks on me!”

Ignoring the whining, he clambers onto the bed next to Bokuto and kisses his shoulder. “I was proud of you today.”

Oikawa’s pout intensifies. “What about me?”

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi leans over Bo and kisses Oikawa sweetly too. “And I was proud of you. No. I _am_ proud of you. I’ve never seen you set better. You were amazing and you deserved the win.”

Flushing under the praise, Tooru preens and Bokuto stays silent until Oikawa is done basking. Then he tells them, “I… I just gotta step outside for a moment, I’ll be back.” 

Bokuto goes to jump off the bed, but Oikawa tackles him before he gets far. They fall together, Oikawa on top, trapping Bokuto beneath his body. Bokuto makes a half-hearted attempt at escape, but Oikawa holds tight. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Kou.”

Bokuto looks at him, with big teary eyes, biting his lip. “But Oiks. I gotta… I just… I feel… but you!”

Oikawa kissed him again. “All feelings are valid in the bed, Kou-chan. Mine, yours, and even Iwa-chan’s.”

“Oi!”

Looking at his through tear glazes eyes, Bokuto thinks for a moment. “Losing is part of the game. I know that. It’s whoever is best on the day – and I’m not trying to take away from your team at all! I said I was proud of you, and I meant it. You deserved that win. You deserved the gold, Tooru. I know that and I feel that and I think that! And…”

Bokuto trails off, and Oikawa looks at him. Then, turning his head, he looks at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi shrugs. He gets it. He knew this would always be hard, a boyfriend on each team, and he a part of the Japanese team too. Losing always sucked, and no matter what happened someone would have gold and someone wouldn’t. 

Biting his lip, Oikawa looks nervous, before something firms in his eyes. Letting go of Bokuto, he squares his shoulder and reaches under the pillow. Drawing himself up onto his knees, Oikawa looks at them both seriously. 

“Hajime, Koutarou. You’ve been my rocks. Iwa-chan for as long can remember, and you, Kou, so much more recently, but no less important. I know the distance has been hard on both of you, and me too, but especially you, Kou.”

Bokuto opens his mouth to disagree, but Oikawa shakes his head sharply. “No! I know what I asked wasn’t fair, but I didn’t want to make an announcement until we could be together. And now we can.”

Bokuto perks up at that, and even Hajime had a look in his eyes. 

“Kou, Iwa-chan. Today was the end of an era for me. But I want it to be the start of a new one, one I share with you. So… you might not have won the gold tonight, but…” The ever smooth and debonair Oikawa fumbles as he opens a box, and pulls out two gold rings. 

“I love you both so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hajime. Koutarou. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husbands?”

Biting his lip, Oikawa waits. 

And waits. 

And waits some more. 

He’s never known Bokuto to be this quiet, and he can’t deal with the silence any more. 

“I mean, it can’t be official. I know that, and you don’t even have to say yes,” he starts to say, but Iwaizumi grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him close. 

“Shut up, you idiot,” he says laughing, before kissing him. 

When Iwaizumi finally pulls back, Oikawa knows he is glowing. But Bokuto still hasn’t said anything. In fact, he’s still staring at the ring which is still in Oikawa’s hand. Swallowing nervously, Oikawa starts to speak, but Bokuto speaks right over him.

“Put it on me!” He demands, and with barely shaking hands, Oikawa goes to slip it on Bokuto’s finger, but then pauses. 

“You didn’t say yes, Kou.“

“Yes! It’s yes you idiot! Of course I’ll marry you both.”

Bokuto holds out his hand, fingers shaking with demand, and Oikawa complains at him. 

“I don’t know if I want too anymore. You’re both just to gang up and pick on me!”

But even as he complains, he’s putting the ring on Bokuto’s finger. And then he kisses him. And then he pulls both of his finance’s hands into his own and admires the strips of gold. 

“Guess that means you’ve won gold now, Kou and _arrgghh_! No! Stop it! I didn’t mean it! Your silver medal is better, I promise!”

Even as he struggled to breath as his two fiancés crush him into the bed, Oikawa is so incredibly happy. 

He’s coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this one little idea that popped into my head, about competitors Oikawa and Bokuto kisses after the final, and it became this. 
> 
> (also, I KNOW I just posted a fic with 'winner' in the title, but I am writing in damn sports animes!)


End file.
